


Summer Rain

by WO2Ash



Series: SnowBaz Spotify Roulette One Shots [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is left behind, Belinda Carlisle, Boys In Love, Future Fic, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon is drafted, Slinky Minx, Song Inspo, Song fic, Summer Rain, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, World War I, bring the tissues, past flash backs, sorry in advance, super sad, ww1 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WO2Ash/pseuds/WO2Ash
Summary: It’s 1919. As a summer storm rolls in, Baz is transported back to the day that changed his life forever. Not even sleep can keep him from reliving the parade of military uniforms, slow dances in the rain and heartfelt admissions.Second fic in a series inspired by Snowbaz songs, this was inspired by "Summer Rain" - Belinda Carlisle





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the song here: ["Summer Rain" - Belinda Carlisle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wssIZOBV9i4)
> 
> Thank you so much to @half_witch (@thatsbitchcraft) for beta reading, fixing my brain blabbers and being such an amazing friend!! I honestly couldn't do it without your input!
> 
> Also thanks to my housemate for listening to me fangirl over SnowBaz all the time and supporting me with my ideas.

**_July 1919_ **

The evening is descending, and the atmosphere is sticky with the humidity of the coming storm. I can hear thunder in the distance as the wind is picking up. My heart beats faster as I go around our house and close the windows, trying to deal with the claustrophobia that always floods my system when I shut up the house. I go to bed in the hopes that I can sleep through it all. I can’t stand storms. Storms always remind me of him.

 

~*~*~

 

**_June 1914_ **

As we pull into Victoria Station, I grip Snow’s hand tighter. Ever since his name was called out in the draft, I’ve hardly let him out of my sight. He keeps telling me that nothing will change but how can he know that? War changes people – both those who serve and those of us left behind.

We arrived early, giving us time to just be with each other before he leaves. We find a little pub close by and settle into a booth near the back. Snow goes to buy us a couple of pints and I admire him from afar.

 

He’s all broad shoulders, strong thighs and clean lines. He stands tall and proud in his crisp uniform, shaking hands and smiling at an old fella at the bar. I do miss his bronze curls, but it was a requirement to shave it all off before being deployed. His wide easy smile is like a beacon, easing me through the dark, treacherous nights ahead. I commit his profile to memory. Those moles that I love to kiss, making him sigh against my lips and melt beneath my hands. Those plain but electrifying blue eyes that never miss a thing and crinkle when he smiles. His strong jaw that I grazed my teeth over just this morning. He’s filled out since starting basic training, his shoulders and arms feel like they have been sculpted out of bronze. His chest is muscular and strong, waist is narrow, stomach is flat and taught. I can’t actually put into words how he looks in those army pants though.

 

It’s at this point that I realise I have been staring, and that he has caught me. He smirks at me and winks. I flush and give him a small smile back. There is no time for snark right now.

 

He joins me at our table, beers in hand. He passes me mine and our fingers touch, sending a thrill of electricity through my body and making my breath hitch in my throat.

 

“Thanks, love” I murmur, taking a sip and watching him do the same. He always makes such a production of swallowing – I love watching it.

 

“Crowley, Snow. Why do you always have to make such a production of things?” I sigh, running my eyes over his face and letting them linger on his mouth. I glance back up to his face and see him trying to hold back his laughter.

 

“I only do it to get a rise out of you, you git!” he chuckles. “And you always bite, just the way I like it.”

 

Damn, he knows how to play me like a fiddle. “I may bite, but at least I don’t eat butter straight from the tub. I might actually have butter that lasts longer than 2 days now.” I quirk my eyebrow at him, hoping he takes my bait as much as I took his.

 

“Oh please, it’s not like you even eat it! I don’t know what you are complaining about.” He laughs, flicking a napkin at me playfully.

 

This light-hearted banter between us feels right, normal. Like the reality that is looming doesn’t exist.

 

We continue to sit in the pub, talking and laughing until we’re heaving messes until we hear the whistle of the military train calling. The shrill whistle bursts the blissfully ignorant bubble of denial we built around ourselves.

With a weary sigh, Snow stands up and offers his hand to me. I take it and his fingers intertwine with mine as he pulls me to my feet. I take a step forward, and lean into him, resting my forehead against his.

 

“I don’t want you to go. I’m not ready for this.”

 

“I know, darling, I know. I don’t want to leave you either. But remember, this will change nothing between us. I love you, Baz. No matter what,” he says with a sadness to his voice that grips at my heart like a vice. My breath stutters at his sentiments, and I pull him to me by the lapels of his jacket. Maybe if I hold him tight enough, he will stay with me. Maybe if I wish hard enough, this will all be a nightmare that I get to wake up from.

 

“I love you.” I softly press my lips to his. I feel him press back against me, moving his hands to cup my jaw and pull me closer.

 

But I stop him and pull away gently. “Not here. I don’t want to do this here,” I whisper. I pull him out of the door and towards the train platform, searching for somewhere more private.

 

I notice a small side lane just near the platform and lead him away from the crowds. As we start to walk, the heavens open up, dousing us in a warm rain storm. I splutter and try and move towards shelter but his firm hand in mine stops me. I turn around and look into his eyes.

There is something there, simmering just below the surface, but the longer I maintain eye contact, the faster he pushes it aside. Effectively hiding his emotions from me.

 

“Dance with me”. It’s barely a whisper, but he pulls me flush against him, placing his hands on my lower back.

 

“There’s no music,” I argue. Snow isn’t a great dancer at the best of times, let alone without music to help him into some semblance of rhythm.

 

“Baz. Dance with me. Please. Dance with me, baby.” His voice is pleading, and it is my undoing.

 

I take the half a step to close the gap between our bodies, wrapping one arm around his shoulder and the other around his back. We’re flush up against each other, and he starts to sway. Very slowly. It’s hardly even a movement, but in this moment, it’s everything.

 

As we move together, the rain continues to fall. The cold droplets a stark contrast to the heat of his body pressed against mine. Our clothes start to stick to our bodies, but I don’t care. I have him where I always want him – in my arms, nestled into me. Where he belongs.

 

I press the side of my face against his, breathing quietly against his ear and feeling him do the same. He starts to run his hands up and down my lower back as he turns his head to place a kiss on the underside of my jaw, just near my ear. I tilt my head to the side, allowing him to kiss and lick his way down the side of my neck and jaw, giving him as much of me as I can before he’s taken away from me, before I might not see him again, before this war ends. He slowly trails searing kisses down my neck. My mouth falls open as he drags his mouth across my Adam’s apple and up the other side, so he can gently graze his teeth over my earlobe.

 

I gasp and turn my head to capture his lips in mine. He has always run hot, but these kisses feel like he is branding me, sealing my fate— _his_ forever. I sigh and run my tongue over his bottom lip and he immediately grants me access to his mouth and starts to entwine his tongue with mine. We are still clutching onto each other while we melt into our kiss, dancing in a different way, one that is much more familiar to us. He slowly pulls away, keeping his face close to mine.

 

“I love you. There will never be anyone else that knows me like you. You will always be in my thoughts. Wait for me – count the days until I am home again, back by your side.” His confession is hardly louder than a breath, but I hear it all.

He could have said nothing, and I still would have heard it loud and clear, his heart speaking to mine.

 

We have been together so long, first as roommates and now as lovers. He knows what I’m thinking just by looking at me. I know what’s going through his mind by the way he holds his head and the way he shifts his shoulders.

 

A bond as deep as ours doesn’t need the messiness of words, cluttering the space between us.

 

“Simon, you absolute nightmare, I love you more than life itself. Come back to me, you understand? Come back to me.” I’m trying hard not to let the tears spill from my eyes, but I can’t stop my heart from tearing itself to shreds.

“Promise me. Promise me you will come back to me,” I choke out, staring into his eyes, imploring him with all of my being.

 

“I promise. Baz, I promise I will come back to you.” He’s trying not to cry either, sniffs, and wipes a stray tear off his face.

 

I hold his gaze a moment longer and then I crash my lips into his. Our kisses are the seal on our pact. I run my hands up his body and hold his face as I kiss him with all the emotions I need him to know but can’t express. He pushes a hand into my hair and holds me with as much ferocity as I am holding him.

 

Our moment is broken up when we hear the train whistle again. He pulls away and wipes the tears from my face. He offers me a broken smile, takes my hand and starts to walk back towards the train.

 

He lets go of my hand briefly to load his pack into the luggage carriage but is back within moments.

 

“Alright men, time to go!” We hear the officer in charge yell. “Say your goodbyes and board the train, lads”.

 

He turns to me and pulls me into a hug, wrapping his arms around me so tightly I can hardly breathe. I crush him to me, hoping that if I hold him tight enough, his body will be imprinted against mine.

 

“I love you. I will see you soon. I promise,” he whispers into my ear, his voice cracking on the last word.

 

“I will hold you to that. I love you. Be careful, don’t be a hero,” I whisper back.

 

He breaks away and places his hand on the side of my face. I lean into it and sigh as I look at him. He runs his thumb over my cheek and gives me a small smile then leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to my lips. He only lingers a second and then he is walking away from me, finally heading towards a train carriage.

 

I watch as he goes, trailing behind him as he boards the train. From the platform, I watch as he walks through the carriage and fights for a bit of space at an open window, so he can wave to me.

 

The train whistles twice and starts to slowly roll forward on a cloud of steam. His hand is stretched out of the window towards me. I walk to the edge of the platform, reach forward, and brush our fingers together, briefly allowing our fingertips to wrap around each other as we hold on for as long as we can.

 

Our grasp is broken as the train starts to move, leaving the station much faster than I am ready for. I start to walk quickly along the platform, trying to keep up with his golden face in the window. The train slowly gains speed. I lightly jog to keep his face in my line of sight. Then, as the train pulls out of the station, all I can see is Simon waving at me, openly crying. I reach forward towards the train but it was all in vain.

 

As the train starts to get smaller and smaller on the horizon, I put my face in my hands and drop to my knees on the platform. I can’t hold back the sobs anymore, heaving breaths rack my body as I watch the train take him away from me.

 

I don’t know how long I stay on my knees there on the platform. Eventually I get up, wipe my eyes on the back of my hands and walk back towards the car. 730 days to go. 2 years until he’s back in my arms.

 

730 days. I can do this.

 

~*~*~

 

**_July 1919_ **

I awake with a start, sitting up in our bed, breathing hard. I can hear the thunder crackling overhead and see the glow of the lightning snapping through the atmosphere. I put my hand over my face and feel the tears there. I take a ragged breath and try and get my heart beat under control. It was like I was there again. That day on the train platform. The day he was loaded up and shipped off to the war.

 

He’s the only one I dream of, since that day. It doesn’t matter what I do or where I go. I can still see us, dancing together in the summer rain. It’s like it has been imprinted upon my heart.

 

He’s been gone 1,845 days now. I am still counting the days until he is home with me.

 

But... The war is over. The likelihood of him coming home is near impossible. Counting the days, like he told me, is the only thing getting me through this. The only thing that helps the crippling loneliness that I feel in his absence.

 

Another bolt of lightning, another rumble of thunder. The wind is so loud outside my window. I can feel him here with me. The wind always has this effect on me.

 

Storms always make me think of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all of your support!! Leave me a comment, kudos or song request!!


End file.
